


RE-Project: SELENE

by webhead3019



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), Underworld (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: I’m not a huge fan of the Resident Evil movies, but I admit there are parts I do like. Anyways this will serve as a reimagining of the series, except with an amnesiac Selene as the main protagonist. I’ll replace the traditional zombies with vampires and maybe other monsters, but there will be mutations of course.





	RE-Project: SELENE

Umbrella Corporation is one of the top leading enterprises in the world. 9 out of every 10 homes contains Umbrella’s products. This corporation provides state-of-the-art advancements and unparalleled healthcare. Umbrella has proven time and time again to be the most omnipotent company in the world. The CEOs in charge of Umbrella oversee and operate outside of public view. They meet at night or from undisclosed locations. Little is known about how Umbrella Corporation amassed their profits on such short notice, but their products have become life-changing. No one bats an eye. Unknown even to its own employees, Umbrella have been using their facilities as fronts to test genetic experiments and viral weaponry.

This serves penance to an ages-long truce struck with the world military’s classified personnel. Their bloodline’s disturbing history is kept secret from the world so long as the higher-ups continue to provide. There are members within this faction who wish to sever this truce. This particular split in the board wish to use Umbrella tech for their own insidious purposes. If Umbrella is brought out from the shadows, it can spell the end of not just the truce with its government, but with the world. Umbrella must always cast a shade over itself and there’s a good reason for that too. There is something sinister brewing deep inside Umbrella, even more sinister than how the corporation make up for its debts.


End file.
